Same Vision, Different Man
by JenD16
Summary: What if Maia had seen Diana marrying someone else in 'The Gospel According to Collier'. Will it bring two people together or not? TomDiana story. *REDONE*
1. Gospel According to Collier part 1

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own The 4400 and any characters you recognize.**

**Italicized are what happened in the episode.**

**AN: I am redoing this story because I wrote this years ago and there are things I want to change. So here we go again.**

**AN 2: The first few chapters will be the last episodes of season 3. In the chapters when I am following the episode timeline I'm not going to write every scene from the episode in there. If I leave out a scene from an episode it means that the scene happened in the story but exactly the same as in the episode so it happened "off screen". I'm only going to be writing the scenes that I change around or that I make up entirely. And any scenes from the episodes relating to the April/Diana/Ben storyline just forget about. Since the vision wasn't about Ben that storyline doesn't exist, and April and Ben stay together.**

Chapter 1

_Diana was eating some ice cream when Maia came into the kitchen. _

"_Mommy?" Maia asked._

_Diana jumped a little and turned to face her daughter._

"_Oh, you scared me." Diana said._

"_Sorry. I couldn't sleep." Maia replied._

"_Oh, well why don't you come on in? I'll make you a bowl of ice cream." Diana said, grabbing a bowl out of the cupboards. _

"_Our family is gonna get bigger now." Maia said._

"_Oh sweetie. Don't get too attached of the idea of your Aunt April living here in Seattle." Diana told her, while getting a spoon from the dishwasher. _

"_You know how she can be." Diana reminded Maia._

"_That's not it." Maia said, as Diana set the items on the island._

_Diana started scooping the ice cream into a bowl._

"_You're gonna get married." Maia told her._

_Diana swung her head around and looked at her daughter._

"_I saw it." Maia continued. "Not too long from now. You look the same when it happens." Maia explained._

"_I'm getting married?" Diana was trying to process it._

"_Isn't it great?" Maia asked, smiling as she dug into her ice cream. _

"_You're gonna be so happy." Maia informed her, still smiling._

_Diana walked around to the other side of the island to be across from her daughter. She leaned over the island towards Maia._

"_Okay. Well, um, did you happen to see who the lucky guy was?" Diana asked, as she took a bite of her ice cream._

Maia started poking her ice cream with her spoon, and avoiding eye contact with Diana.

"Maia, who am I gonna marry?" Diana asked her daughter.

Maia hesitated to answer.

"Do I know him?" Diana asked.

"Yeah. We both now him." Maia answered.

"Maia sweetie, who is it?" Diana asked once again.

"Tom." Maia answered.

Diana's spoon slipped out of her hand and fell into her dish with a clang.

"Mommy?" Maia asked, seeing the blank expression on Diana's face.

"I'm gonna marry Tom?" Diana asked, more to herself than to Maia.

"Yep, you're gonna have a husband and I'm gonna have a dad." Maia said, smiling again.

"Tom and I are just friends, and he is with Alana." Diana told her daughter.

"Well I guess they don't stay together." Maia replied.

Diana opened her mouth to say something but just then the phone rang. Diana walked over to the counter and flipped open her phone.

"Hello." Diana answered the phone.

"Oh, hey Tom." Diana couldn't believe his timing.

Diana ended her call with Tom and turned her attention back to her daughter.

"I have to go to work Sweetie. The babysitter is going to have to come watch you." Diana informed her daughter.

"Alright mommy. Say hi to Tom for me." Maia replied with a smile.

Diana had met Tom and Shawn at a homeless community because they had gotten a lead on Jordan Collier. They didn't fine him but they did find out where he spent some of his time. They decided that there was nothing more they could do tonight so they all headed home. Diana could not stop thinking about Maia's prediction the whole night. She cared about Tom, but she never saw herself marrying him. She thought back to when she had first met him. He was so arrogant towards her, but now they were like best friends. She then thought about how Tom was willing to kill himself to save her. He was there for her when she needed him and vice versa. She remembered how scared she was when Tom was in the water fighting with Darren Piersahl. And when she saw the body float to the top and thought it was Tom, she was terrified that she lost him. She wouldn't know what she would do without Tom, but did that mean that she loved him?


	2. Gospel According to Collier part 2

**AN: To anyone who started reading this when I first published the story years ago, you will have to reread chapter one because I rewrote some of it. This is my rewrite of chapter 2, it is sompletely different. I know that it has been forever since I updated and you probably thought that story was never going to continue, and in all honesty so did I but alas here we are.**

Diana, Tom, and Marco were all in the office the next morning talking about the mural that looks like Jordan Collier. Marco had found murals of the same man in multiple cities. After Marco had finished his show and tell he left the two of them alone in the office. Diana was feeling awkward around Tom now after the thoughts from the night before.

"This Collier thing is such a mess." Tom commented, pulling Diana out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah it's a mess." Diana stuttered.

"Daydreaming?" Tom teased her.

"Yeah, I guess." Diana flashed him a quick smile.

Diana then turned her attention to her desk and started organizing random objects and files.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked, confused by her actions.

"Yeah, why?" Diana replied.

"You seem really distracted and you're fidgeting with the stuff on your desk." Tom pointed out, sitting on the corner of her desk.

"I just have something on my mind." Diana told him.

"Well, what's up? Is everything okay?" Tom asked her, concerned for his partner.

Diana looked up at her partner. This was Tom, her best friend, and he needed to know about Maia's vision.

"Maia had a vision last night." Diana said.

Tom was suddenly more interested with the mention of a vision.

"What was the vision of?" Tom asked.

"Um, she saw the two of us getting married soon." Diana informed him.

"The two of us? Married?" Tom stumbled across his words, now standing up and walking around the room.

"Trust me; I'm just as confused as you are." Diana said.

Tom sat down on his chair and let out a sigh.

"And Maia's visions aren't wrong?" Tom asked.

"No, they're not." Diana answered.

"This just doesn't make any sense though. We're not even a couple." Tom told her.

"I know, and Maia is just so happy about her vision." Diana replied.

"She's happy about it?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. She was saying how great it would be that I would have a husband… and she would have a father." Diana answered, saying the last part hesitantly.

Tom immediately felt so bad for Maia. This poor girl was thinking that she was getting a father to complete her family.

"Diana, I…" Tom started but Diana interrupted him.

"Don't worry about this Tom. I am going to talk to her again and try to explain to her that we are not a couple." Diana tried to give him peace of mind.

"Do you want me to talk to her with you?" Tom asked.

"No, it'll be okay." Diana answered.

Diana walked into her apartment to find Maia sitting on the couch working on homework. Diana let her daughter be for the time being and went to do some laundry. After she was done, she came walking into the living room and she was still doing her homework.

"Are you almost done? I was gonna make you a snack." Diana asked her daughter.

"Five more minutes." Maia answered.

"Alright." Diana set off to put the laundry away.

"Did you talk to Tom today?" Maia asked, stopping Diana in her tracks.

"Yes I did, but your antenna is not working right on this one Sweetie." Diana tried to tell her daughter gently.

"I don't know why you're fighting this." Maia replied and went back to her homework.

The two were then distracted by a knock at the door which only turned out to be April and her boyfriend, Ben, who wanted to share some pictures with her. They had been looking at pictures for a while when Tom phoned Diana to tell her that Jordan Collier was found.

"I'm sorry but I have to go to work." Diana apologized.

"Are you going to see Tom?" Maia asked hopefully.

"Maia, just because I am going to see Tom doesn't mean that I am going to marry him." Diana answered her daughter, frustrated with the situation.

"What is this talk about marriage, Di?" April asked her sister, utterly confused.

"Maia had a vision of Tom and I getting married but it is not going to happen." Diana told her.

"Why isn't it going to happen?" April inquired, wanting to know more.

"We are just friends and technically he is still with Alana. Now I have to get to work." Diana replied and left the apartment, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Tom was waiting for Diana when she pulled up.

"Were you able to talk to Maia?" Tom asked her.

"I tried but she just refuses to believe that her vision is wrong." Diana answered.

"Don't worry about it Di, it'll all work out." Tom told her, and gave her a quick hug.

The two of them headed off to have a talk with Collier.

After the interview Tom had gone to talk to Nina about getting Alana t help with Collier getting his memory back. Diana was surprised to find herself feeling slightly jealous that Alana might be coming back, but she told herself it was just because of all of the talk about Tom and marriage recently and she didn't really love him. After Tom had finished his talk with Nina he came into the office.

"She's allowing Alana to come and help." Tom informed her.

"That's good, Tom." Diana gave him a hug.

It was only meant to be a quick hug but the two of them lingered in the hug beyond that. They separated and looked at each other, both knowing that the hug was something more.

"Are you alright, Diana?" Tom asked her.

"Yeah. I need to get home and you need to go call Alana." Diana answered him and then quickly left the office and headed home.

April, Ben, and Maia were all watching a movie together when Diana arrived home.

"Hey Sweetie." Diana greeted her daughter with a hug and kiss.

"You want to watch the movie with us, mommy?" Maia asked.

"I'm really tired, I'm just gonna go to bed. Love you." Diana answered her daughter.

Diana bid April and Ben goodnight as well and then went into her room. She wasn't really tired but she just wanted to be alone. She was becoming confused about the situation with Tom and with her feelings about Tom.

The next day, Diana found herself at work with Tom, Nina, Collier, and Alana. Alana had gotten in and was helping Jordan get his memory back. Diana couldn't help but remember the last time Alana took her into a dream world. She had almost died, but Tom had saved her. Tom was willing to die for her… no, die with her. She cursed herself for finding herself thinking about Tom again. Alana was able to restore Jordan's memory and told Tom that he would help get Kyle out of prison. Unfortunately, after the interview, Nina told Tom and Diana that the pentagon was refusing to let Jordan testify to get Kyle out of prison.

"Come on Nina, they can't honestly believe they can squash this." Diana argued.

"Well they're gonna try. Collier's return changes everything. We're not just talking about galvanizing the 4400. There are religious groups all over the world who would consider him the Messiah. No matter what he says, no matter how crazy it is; people are going to listen. So maybe we should find out what's on his mind before we stick him in front of a bank of microphones." Nina explained.

"And what if we don't like what he has to say? We stick him in the basement, pretend it never happened?" Tom challenged.

"I don't think that's going to be our decision. I'd be surprised if Collier isn't transferred out of here by this time tomorrow. " Nina informed him.

Tom skulked off and Diana knew that he was up to something but she fought her urge to follow him.

Tom was initially surprised by the fact that Diana hadn't followed him like she would usually do. He wanted her with him but he knew he didn't have time to deal with that. Right now he had to focus on getting his son out of prison. Now he and Alana were waiting for Shawn and Richard to show up for a private meeting in the dark. Alana had told him that she didn't want to leave him again. Tom found himself saying that maybe there was a way she could stay. He didn't want her to have to be a fugitive anymore but he wasn't 100% sure he still wanted to be with her. Shawn and Richard finally arrived and ended the conversations and Tom's thoughts.

Diana knew that Tom had done something when she saw the news the next morning at work. People knew Collier was alive and they wanted him freed.

"We have got to let him go. It's either that or bring in troops." Diana said.

After a quick conversation with Tom and Diana, Nina called DC and got Collier released. Collier kept true to his word and got Kyle released from prison.

Diana was surprised that night when there was a knock on the door and it was Tom.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Kyle." Diana asked.

"We hung out all day then Shawn and Danny came over so they're hanging out now. I need to talk to you." Tom explained.

"Well come on in." Diana said.

Maia was sitting on the couch and when she saw Tom walking in with her mom she jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Maia, how are you doing?" Tm greeted her.

"I'm good. It's nice to see you." Maia replied with a smile.

"Maia, could you go into your room? Tom and I need to talk." Diana requested of her daughter.

Maia quickly left the two of them alone and Tom and Diana sat down on the couch.

"What's going on, Tom?" Diana asked.

"Alana is staying. She is no longer a fugitive. Nina helped her out." Tom told Diana.

Diana once again found herself jealous of Alana.

"I'm happy for you." Diana tried to muster up happiness.

"Are you really, Di?" Tom looked into her eyes.

"Of course I am, Tom. Are you happy?" Diana responded, not sounding convincing.

"Yeah, of course." Tom answered, sounding equally unconvincing.

They stared at each other for an awkward minute before Diana told him that he should get back to his son. Tom agreed and left her house. Diana headed into her bedroom to try and sleep. She could not believe how suddenly her feelings for Tom were changing. Then she wondered if maybe the feelings had already been there and Maia's vision was helping them come to the surface.


	3. Terrible Swift Sword

"Mommy, we should have Tom come over for dinner." Maia suggested to Diana.

"Tom is at home having dinner with Kyle and Alana." Diana replied.

"It doesn't matter that Alana is back. It isn't going to change my vision." Maia told her mother.

"Maia, I don't want you to get your hopes up about Tom and me because it isn't going to happen." Diana tried to get her daughter to understand.

"But he cares about you and you care about him. I don't see why you don't believe me." Maia argued.

"Maia, please don't start this." Diana asked of her daughter.

"Fine." Maia huffed and stomped to her room.

Maia had not let up about Tom since she had the vision of him marrying Diana. Diana was becoming frustrated with her daughter. She knew her daughter wanted a father and if she kept clinging to the fact that it was going to be Tom then she was going to be heartbroken. Alana had come back and was with Tom again; there was no hope for Tom and Diana.

When Tom and Diana arrived at work they discovered that the entire night shift fell asleep and the members of the NOVA group had escaped.

"The NOVA group has a lot of scores to settle. Starting with your nephew." Nina told Tom.

"I called Shawn, the 4400 center is already a fortress but he'll make sure to kick it up a level." Tom replied.

"Dennis Ryland has got to be high on their hit list." Diana commented.

"And Alana and Kyle. Boyd came after my family before." Tom added, concerned for his family.

"Go, I'll send some agents over to watch your house." Nina replied.

"Once I'm done, we'll go talk to Dennis." Tom told Diana.

Just like that Tom was gone to protect his family. Diana watched as he left. The jealous feeling always seemed to appear to Diana whenever Tom brought up Alana.

"You alright, Skouris?" Nina asked Diana, noticing a slight change in her demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go wait for Tom." Diana answered and then left Jarvis' office.

Tom arrived back at the office as promised and he and Diana took off to go see Dennis Ryland. Dennis annoyed both Tom and Diana by saying that there isn't much difference between terrorists and the 4400. Then he shocked them both when he called in Isabelle as the person who would be protecting him.

"Isabelle must be the source of Dennis' promicin." Diana said to Tom on their car ride back.

"I know. This isn't good, Diana. Isabelle is not a good person." Tom replied, now thinking of that syringe that he is supposed to kill Isabelle with.

"You need to call Shawn and tell him." Diana said.

Tom immediately agreed with her and gave his nephew a call and informed him.

"So how is Maia doing?" Tom asked, once he was off the phone.

"She's still hung up on that vision." Diana admitted to her partner.

"You know, Diana, I could come over and talk to her." Tom suggested.

"I don't even know if that would help. She might just see it as you spending more time with me which would just fuel her belief in us." Diana replied.

"You ever think that her vision might be right?" Tom asked hesitantly.

"But you're with Alana." Diana stuttered, shocked by his question.

"I know but Maia saw us getting married. You never know what can happen. Crazier things have happened. Just look at all the stuff we have been through with the 4400." Tom told her.

"Maia's visions aren't always that clear though." Diana reminded Tom.

"This one sounds like it is. She said she saw the two of us getting married soon. There has to be a reason she had this vision. Have you ready any of her diary?" Tom inquired.

"Yeah and there's nothing in there about the vision that she hasn't already told me. Look, I think the best thing we can do is just go about our lives as if she never had the vision." Diana said.

"You sure that's the best thing to do?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be best for everyone, including Maia." Diana answered.

Tom agreed with Diana, not wanting cause Maia any hurt. He couldn't help by wonder though if her vision was right and he would be marrying Diana. He never really thought much about his feelings towards her but after he heard about Maia's vision he found himself thinking about Diana a lot. He was going to kill himself when he thought Diana was going to die because he couldn't imagine life without her. He was with Alana at that point and even she wasn't a strong enough reason to stay alive without Diana.

"How is Kyle?" Diana asked, changing the subject.

"He's good. I'm so happy that he is home. I have missed him so much. He just seems too interested in Jordan Collier lately. He's always watching Jordan's interviews on the news." Tom informed Diana.

"Well I mean he did think that he had killed Jordan. I wouldn't be too worried about it." Diana tried to assure him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Thanks." Tom replied.

April and Ben were once again over when Diana got home from work, but she kinda liked it. She liked that April was around more and it seemed liked her life was going good. Ben seemed like a great guy and a good match for April. Maia was definitely happy that her aunt was around more.

"Hey Di, how was work? Were you able to find out anything about the NOVA group escaping?" April asked her sister.

"No, we haven't got a single lead." Diana answered.

"I'm sorry. I hope you are able to figure it out soon." Ben told her.

"Thanks Ben. Maia, can I talk to you in the kitchen, please?" Diana requested.

"Sure mommy." Maia got off the couch and followed her mother into the kitchen.

The two of them both sat down across from each other at the island.

"I talked to Tom today and we…" Diana started but Maia interrupted her.

"You guys decided to get married?" Maia asked hopefully.

"No, Maia. We decided that we are just going to forget about your vision, Sweetie. We are just going to be the same as we always are; which is best friends." Diana tried to explain to her daughter as gently as possible.

"So, you're still going to see him and everything?" Maia wondered.

"Yes, Maia. It's going to be the same as it always has been." Diana assured her.

"Alright." Maia smiled at her mother and went back to watch TV with her aunt.

Diana watched her daughter leave, kind of shocked that she took it as well as she did.

"What did you mom want?" April asked her niece.

"She wanted to tell me that her and Tom are going to pretend that my vision never happened." Maia answered, still smiling.

"You seem okay with that. I thought you wanted them together." April was confused.

"But they're not fighting it. It'll work out, you'll see." Maia answered, with a big smile.


	4. Fifty Fifty

"I'm not living school, you can't make me! I like it there." Maia told her mother as she angrily entered the apartment.

Diana had pulled Maia out of the middle of class because of the recent promicin problem.

"Sweetie, I've told you; the center is involved in some bad stuff and you're not safe there." Diana tried to explain to her daughter.

"I'm not safe anywhere. At least I was happy there. But you don't really care about that, do you?" Maia shot back.

"Sweetie, I do care and we'll work something out. We'll go back to home schooling for a while." Diana again tried to reason with her.

"Home schooling sucks. And if you care about my happiness then why aren't you going to try and make it work with Tom?" Maia replied, bringing up the vision again.

"Excuse me?" Diana asked.

The two were then interrupted by a knock at the door.

"We're not finished here, young lady." Diana told her daughter as she went to open the door.

Diana opened the door to reveal it was April and Ben.

"Hey Di, we wanted to see you. We wanted to talk to you." April told her sister.

"I'm right in the middle of something actually." Diana replied, turning back to Maia.

Maia just stomped away to her room.

"I have to go deal with this." Diana said and started to follow her daughter.

"Maybe you should let her calm down. It might help." April suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Diana sighed.

Diana led April and Ben into the house and the three of them sat down in the living room.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Diana asked.

"I have a job offer in Spain, for six months or maybe more." Ben told Diana.

"I think that's wonderful, congratulations Ben. I'm gonna miss see you guys around though, I'll admit." Diana replied, genuinely happy for the two of them.

"Well, we talked and if you wanted to; you and Maia could come also." April informed her sister.

"What?" Diana asked, stunned.

"Think about it, Di. It would be better for you and for Maia." April said.

"I have thought about leaving before, but it never seemed possible. I'll have to think about it and talk to Maia." Diana decided.

After April and Ben had left, Diana went to talk to her daughter again. Diana knocked on Maia's bedroom door and entered when she got the okay. Maia was sitting on her bed, staring at her mother as she entered. Diana sat down next to Maia on the bed.

"Maia, how would you feel about moving?" Diana carefully asked her daughter.

"Moving where?" Maia asked, curious.

"To Spain, with your Aunt April and Ben. Ben got a job there and he invited us to move to Spain with them; so we could get away from all of this mess." Diana explained to her daughter.

"No, I don't want to leave! I have friends here, and so do you." Maia got upset and completely rejected the idea.

"I'm not going to force you but I would like you to think about it." And with that, Diana left the room.

Diana walked into her office the next morning and Tom was already there. Diana said good morning to him and sat down at her desk.

"Hey Diana, how was your night?" Tom greeted her.

"Well Maia is mad at me, but I expected as much. April and Ben came over though and Ben got a job in Spain for six months so they're moving there." Diana replied.

"That'll be good for them." Tom commented.

"Yeah, and um they invited Maia and I to go with them." Diana informed her partner, just as carefully as she had her daughter.

"You're moving to Spain?" Tom's eyes bugged out of his head and he was now sitting straight up in his seat.

"I don't know if I'm going to go. Maia definitely doesn't want to move, but it would be safer if we were away from here." Diana explained to Tom.

Just then Nina came into the office. She immediately noticed that she walked in on something.

"Everything okay?" Nina asked the two of them.

"Yeah." Diana answered.

"Fine." Tom replied.

"Okay… well, Marco has something you guys need to see." Nina informed her two agents.

Tom and Diana both stood up from their desks and headed to the theory room.

The promicin scandal erupted into something bigger than anyone ever expected. Devon, the girl in the promicin video, had died from the promicin. It turned out that there is a 50/50 chance when taking the shot; you either die or get the chance to develop an ability. When NTAC agents found Collier's house; only Shawn was still there, trying to save Devon's life. In order to get Shawn to tell where the promicin and Jordan were hidden, Dennis Ryland brought in Isabelle. Isabelle was able to extract the information, but her tactics put Shawn into a coma. There was a trap waiting for Dennis and his team at the warehouse and when Dennis and his team arrived, Boyd Gelder blew up the warehouse, killing everyone but Dennis and Isabelle. That seemed to set off Isabelle and she went off to the 4400 Center where she was now attacking people. After going into the building, the agents started helping those who were injured and also trying to find Isabelle. They were able to find out that Isabelle was in a classroom, holding the children hostage in there with her. When Diana burst through the classroom doors, she was shocked to see Maia there. She was even more shocked when she saw that Isabelle was threatening her daughter.

"Everyone get down!" Diana screamed at the kids.

As soon as the kids were out of the line of fire, Diana shot Isabelle eight times. The children all ran out of the room, to safety. Isabelle fell to the ground and Tom went to inject her with the syringe, but Isabelle grabbed his hand before he could and used her powers to fling him across the room and into some desks. Diana was quickly trying to reload her gun, but she wasn't fast enough. Isabelle got up used her powers on Diana, flinging her against a wall and paralyzing her to the floor.

"Diana!" Tom screamed, seeing his partner attacked, and feeling instantly worried about her.

Tom frantically tried to crawl to the syringe but Isabelle stopped him and once again started using her powers on him, this time draining him of life.

Diana stared helplessly at her partner being killed by Isabelle. She wanted nothing more than to be able to help him. Tears started rolling down Diana's face when suddenly Richard entered the room. He tried to reason with Isabelle but she wouldn't listen, so he used his telekinesis to inject the syringe into his daughter. Isabelle started seizing in Richard's arms and it looked like she might die, but she didn't. She regained composure, and turned her anger onto her father and tried to attack him but everyone was surprised to see that she no longer had her powers. Tom pulled his gun on Isabelle and Richard started pleading, saying that she was just a helpless girl. Tom lowered his gun and then caught a glimpse of Diana. He then replayed Isabelle threatening Maia, and her flinging Diana across the room. Tom just raised his gun again and shot Isabelle.

Tom was sitting on the floor of his and Diana's office. Diana was getting an update on how Isabelle was doing. The gunshot didn't kill her and she was taken to the hospital. Just then Diana sauntered into the room, staring at Tom.

"How is she?" Tom asked.

"Isabelle's out of surgery. She'll be in recovery for a while but they expect she'll make it." Diana informed him, taking a seat next to him.

"For a minute there, I thought you were going to put one in her head." Diana commented.

"So did I. I just saw her threatening Maia and attacking you and I snapped." Tom replied.

"Well it's a good thing you shot her in the shoulder. Allowed us to figure out if the effects of whatever was in the syringe is permanent." Diana said.

They were talking about the effects of the syringe when Nina entered the office.

"You both okay?" She asked them.

"Yeah." Both Tom and Diana answered.

"Good, cause you're gonna have to rest up on the fly. Collier's still in the wind and so is the promicin. The world's about to change and our jobs just got a whole lot more difficult." Nina informed them and then left, leaving the two of them alone again.

"More difficult, you up for it?" Tom asked Diana.

"To be honest, I don't know." Diana answered.

"What do you mean, Diana?" Tom was suddenly scared that he was losing his partner.

"If this new world means more upheaval, then why shouldn't I take my daughter and go to Spain. I could protect her there and we could maybe have a normal life." Diana told Tom.

"Diana, I don't want you to leave. I love you." Tom admitted to his partner, not willing to let her go.

"What about Alana?" Diana was stunned.

"I care about Alana but not the way I care for you. I thought I loved her but I was wrong, I love you. Don't go to Spain. Stay here, and we can protect Maia together, and I can protect you." Tom poured his heart out to her.

"I love you too, Tom." Diana now had tears streaming down her face.

Tom cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. They pulled apart and just stared at each other.

"So does this mean you'll stay?" Tom asked.

"I'll stay." Diana answered.

Tom pulled her in for another kiss.

When Tom got home, he went to tell Alana the truth. Him and Diana both decided that they had to tell Alana before telling anyone else, it was the right thing to do. Tom told Alana that he never wanted to hurt her and he apologized profusely. Alana said that she understood and she wasn't mad, but she did decide to leave Seattle.

Maia sat on the couch in the living room with her mom. Diana had summoned Maia to the couch and told her that she had something to tell her daughter.

"We're not moving to Spain, Maia." Diana told her.

"Thank you!" Maia exclaimed and hugged her mother.

"There's something else that you need to know." Diana said.

"What is it?" Maia asked, pulling out of the hug.

"Tom and I are dating now." Diana informed her daughter.

As Diana said that to her daughter, Tom appeared behind Diana and put his had on her shoulder. The two had discussed earlier how to tell Maia and they decided just to be direct. Maia got the hugest smile on her face and flung herself into her mother's arms again.

"So my vision was right then?" Maia asked, after she pulled out of the hug.

"Well for right now we're just dating, Maia." Tom answered.

Maia accepted that answer and then gave both Diana and Tom a hug.


End file.
